<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See You in Winter by bunnybearsuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754088">See You in Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybearsuh/pseuds/bunnybearsuh'>bunnybearsuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybearsuh/pseuds/bunnybearsuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop it Johnny hyung. Do you want to hear my story for today or not?" Doyoung feels a bit annoyed, his friend can be a handful too.</p><p>"Alright Doie~ I'm all ears."</p><p>Doyoung smiles, that's his phrase when he's finally able to stop his laugh for shifting his attention to him fully. He can feel a big hand caresses his hair, slow and smooth. Resting his head on the broad shoulder, Doyoung recollecting today's event.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See You in Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chuckles and whispers were heard from a small room where a young boy and his friend have been living their every day's life.</p><p> </p><p>The young boy with black hair was speaking in a hushed voice toward the other, both on the bed and had their backs against the headboard. With the moon shines through the window, the atmosphere feels serene.</p><p> </p><p>"Today is quite fun." He begins, fingers fiddling the other to ask for attention.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Did something good happen?" </em> He hears the other asked in reply, which is what he's happy about being with his one and beloved friend. He looks up, seeing the almond eyes, chapped lips and sharp jawline of his lovely friend. The features that already stored up in his memory that he could easily be projected on his mind.</p><p>His slightly long honey brown hair added up to his handsome face. He can stare at him all his life if he's able to.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Doyoung-ah, it's rude to look at someone that way. </em>" He once again hears a chuckle in his mocking voice.</p><p> </p><p>With a blush he retorts, "Which way?! I was only thinking!"</p><p> </p><p>It was a bit embarrassing, but guess what? He's already used to it.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Your gaze makes me think that I might end up devoured by you the next second." </em> Now Doyoung hears him saying with a laugh, a sweet laugh that always stays around Doyoung whenever he did something silly or just that time when the other found him funny, which no one would think he was.</p><p> </p><p>With a slap on the shoulder, he said "Stop it Johnny hyung. Do you want to hear my story for today or not?" Doyoung feels a bit annoyed, his friend can be a handful too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Alright Doie~ I'm all ears." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung smiles, that's his phrase when he's finally able to stop his laugh for shifting his attention to him fully. He can feel a big hand caresses his hair, slow and smooth. Resting his head on the broad shoulder, Doyoung recollecting today's event.</p><p> </p><p> "Johnny hyung, I help a granny at a park when she lost her puppy. Didn't I do great?" He says, half asking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Of course, you did a great job." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That's the last thing Doyoung hears before he was fast asleep. He did a great job! He did.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>🌻🌻🌻❣️🌻🌻🌻</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The morning feels colder than usual, Doyoung breathes out which blows a smoke that's escaped from his mouth as snow fall on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"The first snow has fallen." He mumbles, extending his hand to feel the coldness lands on his palm.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Last night the first snow was falling, but you were asleep already." </em> Doyoung pouts his lips cutely, the thing that would make the older cupped his cheeks with his big hands, squishing his red cheeks until it hurt. Which he didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't wake me up."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "There'll always be snow. I promise to wake you up next time. It's cold, let me get your coat." </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Doyoung sighs, fingers starting to sweep down the snow from the bench he's sitting on right now. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Doyoung-ah!" His head snaps up when someone called his name. A smile appears on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Granny, how was your puppy?" </p><p> </p><p>The granny smiles at him, handing him a small white bundle to him.</p><p> </p><p>"She's fine, thanks to you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing." He replies with a beaming smile.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung hands the puppy back to the granny and resumes his activity to draw on the snow that fell on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>"It's cold, why are you only in your pajama?" The granny asked, curiosity is seen on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Johnny hyung said he'll bring me my coat." He said with a silly smile, too obvious to hide the layer of meanings in that smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Your boyfriend must be loving you so much."</p><p> </p><p>He blushes.</p><p> </p><p>"Next time I'll ask him to be my boyfriend. But now, he's still only a friend." He told her softly, almost as a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"You should be quick. A loving man is hard to get these days." She playfully adds.</p><p> </p><p>"See you around~" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>🌻🌻🌻❣️🌻🌻🌻</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Doyoung caught a cold.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't feel great today, as he heard that he was asleep on the bench at the park where he met the granny yesterday. He wonders why he easily falls asleep nowadays. It feels like a routine that he'll fall asleep once in a while, with no particular pattern to it. He was asleep when he remembers he sat down in front of the door, then he found himself to lay on his bed. Johnny must be the one who tug him to bed. When he thinks about it, maybe the weather really gets ahold of him.</p><p> </p><p>He feels something when he wakes up. There's a strap of fever patch plastered on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny hyung must be the one who brought me back yesterday.</p><p> </p><p><em> "You caught a cold." </em> He hears Johnny whispering on his ear. The guy also lays on the bed with him, caressing his head softly.</p><p> </p><p>Without saying anything he grabs the hand and giving a casted kiss on the scrapped knuckles. The older smiles, Doyoung feels him bringing back his hand to wraps it on Doyoung's waist. At the moment he feels heat penetrating his body, he's so warm. Being together like this is the only thing Doyoung wants for now. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy to have you here. It's a blessing for me, really." He softly says, fingers trailing on the features that he'd admired from the freshman year they met. His temple got scratch on it, the trace of bruises along his cheeks and nose. His lips was no better with cuts here and there, blood dripping slightly. It wasn't love at the first sight. It was love that has a long story and journey. It was love that should be having long way of story to be told.</p><p> </p><p>He feels drowsy, but he wants to feel the touch a bit longer. He wants to wrap his limbs on Johnny's body, engulfed himself with his heat. Yet he is too weak, he feels helpless.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He hears him saying once again,<em> "I'll protect you no matter what. I'm here with you." </em></p><p> </p><p>That's when the feelings come back again.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt. Horror. Regret.</p><p> </p><p>It feels suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny was crying beside him, and he wants nothing but to throw himself toward him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Doyoung can't breathe.</p><p> </p><p>No. It wasn't his fault. Doyoung is the one to blame.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Johnny hyung-"</p><p> </p><p>His breath caught in his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Those faces.</p><p> </p><p>Those shadows blocked his vision, he no longer able to see Johnny. But those sounds of fighting can be heard, clear and terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want to see those faceless people who grabs him forcefully. He wants to close his eyes when he knows he already did.</p><p> </p><p>But those wicked laughs, his own whimpers couldn't escape his senses. They were so loud, too loud, too vivid.</p><p> </p><p>The pain</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the pain on his tied wrists.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Drip drip</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Johnny hyung."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The said person fought his way towards him, but those guys caught his body once again. </p><p> </p><p>Those hands on his body, groping him shamelessly while he couldn't move even a little.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes didn't leave Johnny who was already pushed back on the floor. Doyoung looked in horror at how his handsome face now full of bruises, his white sweater changed into the color of mud. </p><p> <em> "I'm sorry." </em> He sees him mouthed an apology. His hand tried to grab onto Doyoung but swept away harshly by those faceless people above him.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung has tears streamed on his face to see Johnny grabbing on his bloody abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>They were okay a while ago. They were walking silently through the first snow that fell beautifully at the cold night when a group of men pulled them in a dark alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny gave them money, but they were way more greedy.</p><p> </p><p>"Bitch!"</p><p> </p><p>Another whimper came from Doyoung's muffled mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It was painful.</p><p> </p><p>Every thrust on his lower body felt like he's being torn apart.</p><p> </p><p>The snow under Johnny became red in color. Too much red. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung felt his head pounding. He stared at Johnny in panic. The pain was unbearable as tears kept on flowing from his eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Doyoung's body is quivering harshly, even the ropes that tied on his four limbs can't seem to calm him.</p><p> </p><p>"Get me deazepam*" Doyoung hears how a voice gives an order.</p><p> </p><p>His body shivers in convulsions. He can only feel pain. It hurts so much. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Doyoung-ah, sleep well." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Johnny's voice is clear in his hearing, yet he doesn't want to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>An injection is finally given to him, but Doyoung wants to fight back the drowsiness.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny is lying beside him, and all he wants to do badly is to grab his hand, because Johnny needs him.</p><p> </p><p>"Johnny hyung."</p><p> </p><p>No, it is him who needs Johnny. He knows he'll disappear if he close his eyes now.</p><p>He doesn't want to feel the emptiness without him. He needs to store up all about Johnny so he would be able to project their memories when he misses him.</p><p> </p><p>However, as minutes go by, the medicine gets into his nerves, sending a sign that he could no longer have his consciousness.</p><p> </p><p><em> "See you in winter, Doyoung-ah </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung hears Johnny whispering into his ear before darkness elopes him fully.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Poor him. He was still so young when he was admitted here." A female voice speaks softly beside the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I read his case. And it's said that he has a traumatic event with rape and murder. It must be a hard blow to make his state to be this severe." Another deep voice states, concern can be heard from his tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Dr Jung, you haven't read the chronology, have you?" The female doctor asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The case is given to me this morning. I haven't read the whole file. But I've read the diagnosis from you though. Kim DongYoung, 26 years old. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) which leads to hallucination and delusion." He retells what he'd read on his desk this morning.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. I believe you can handle him." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Dr. Kim. But, can I ask why he's the way he's now? I mean, PTSD rarely comes with hallucination and delusion. And after seeing him relapse just now it feels more like a chronic schizophrenia." Dr. Jung asks, he can't help but being curious.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Kim, with a sigh tells him, "Why wouldn't he? He was found freezing with hypothermia after got gang-raped beside his boyfriend's dead body. How do you think a person could handle that?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>🌻🌻🌻❣️🌻🌻🌻</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Errrr... Hallo...<br/>I didn't plan to write this story at first. It's just a plot that comes to my mind this morning and I decided to follow the flow. And this is it...<br/>Another unexpected angst...</p><p>I haven't fulfilled my promise to write a happy fanfic for JohnDo tho~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>